


Visibility

by j_gabrielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy ending though, M/M, injured!dean, off screen abuse, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns, watching the light play on Dean's face. "I won't be here forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visibility

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my Hartwin feels. Here. Have some CainDean. Apologies for the craptastic quality.

Green eyes watch him from across the room, curled up on the sofa. Cain busies himself with the first aid kit, willing his temper to dull a little.

"I shouldn't have come here." He hears said from behind him. Cain doesn't answer immediately, waiting until he has brought his supplies to where the boy is.

"You were right to come, Dean." Quietly, taking the bleeding hand into his. Checking through the bruises and cuts on the kid's face and arms, he clenches his jaw. "What was it this time?"

Dean takes a little while to reply, breath stuttering when Can applies medication. "Sam."

"Ah." 

"Sam called me last night. Dad overheard. He got furious. He broke my phone."

Cain stops his ministrations. "You could stay here, you know? You're over eighteen, you can leave him. You don't have to stay with him."

Dean's green eyes darken, the light going out. He ducks his head, smiling brokenly. The movement pulls at the cut there. "Only you." He says, shaking his head. "Only you would say something like that to me."

Cain slides his face to the side of Dean's head, holding until he has green eyes on him again. "Choose me. Please." He whispers, swallowing a mad laugh. "Choose us."

Dean chuckles, reaching up with his good hand to bring their foreheads together, brushing their noses slowly. Cain closes the distance between them, slotting their lips together, mindful of the injuries on Dean's body. He caresses him, running his tongue in the inside of Dean's cheek. 

"Go." Cain says when he pulls away to pack the kit. 

Dean withdraws his hands, folding them at his lap. "Cain..."

"Family first, right? It's ok. Go."

Dean looks to the side, towards Cain's front door. 

Cain bins the bloodied swabs, bracing himself against the counter. "But just know this, Dean. I'll always care for you. I will always love you. Watching you go back to him though, to have to pick up the pieces every single time?" He turns, watching the light play on Dean's face. "I won't be here forever."

Dean's eyes widen at that, head snapping towards Cain. "I... Is this you breaking up with me?"

Cain smiles, hollow. "No, Dean. I couldn't leave you even if I tried. But this is me telling you that if you keep letting him beat you around like this, there will come a day when I won't be enough to patch you up." Looking towards the door, he jerks his head. "I'm an old man, Dean. I want to live the remainder of my life in the company of the one I love. And that's you, Dean."

Dean ducks his head shyly, standing. He walks slowly towards Cain, letting his head fall into the centre of Cain's chest. Wrapping his arms around too thin shoulders, Cain lets the boy breathe, calming himself.

"I guess it's about time I took Sammy up on that offer to stay with him and Jess, huh?" 

Cain closes his eyes, brushing a kiss to Dean's temple. "I guess so."

"Will you... You're coming too, right?"

Cain grins, taking and bringing Dean's hand to his lips. "Can't think of a reason why I can't follow."

 

[end.]


End file.
